


The worst of the Flesh Mistress

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Child Abuse, Degradation, Depraved, F/M, Rape, Torture, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: One of the worst scenes showing just how evil a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh can be. This is taken from my book "Full Circle", showing a snippet of normal day to day life in the life of a fairly typical Greater Daemon of Slaanesh





	The worst of the Flesh Mistress

The Greater Daemon of Slaanesh known as the Flesh Mistress sighed orgasmically as he drank in the sight of Egg Sevenson crying over the display monitor. It was truly delectable to see his hated nemesis in tears!

 

"Please stop hurting my Mum! What do you want? I can pay you gold!" Egg pleaded frantically.

 

The Flesh Mistress masturbated over the pitiful display, moaning obscenely over the little girl's tears. The Flesh Mistress felt intense waves of sadistic satisfaction, this was utter bliss! 

 

With Egg's precious Octavia as a hostage the Flesh Mistress now controlled Egg as his own Alpha Plus Psyker. Egg loved her adopted mother the way that any normal little girl loves their mother and would obey the Flesh Mistress out of fear of Octavia's safety.

 

The Flesh Mistress had very carefully assured Egg that Octavia's current level of torment was NOTHING compared to how bad it would get if Egg didn't cooperate and Egg was currently grovelling down on her scabby knees before the camera at her end. 

 

"Get naked and show me your pussy," the Flesh Mistress commanded the weeping 12 year old girl.

 

Egg grimaced in revulsion and didn't obey.

 

"Perhaps cutting off Octavia's toe would help you obey?" The Flesh Mistress suggested cruelly.

 

Egg squeaked in dismay and ripped off her clothes and spread her maggoty mouldy pussy for the camera, tears running down her face.

 

The Flesh Mistress masturbated obscenely and ordered Egg to penetrate herself with an object.

 

The Flesh Mistress orgasmed again and again at the heart numbing pedophilic display as the terrified little girl violated herself in ever more fucked up ways, crying her diseased little eyes out.

 

"You are a very good slut. You will have video sex with me like this every single day for as long as I like each day. You will do whatever I say to your own body without question." The Flesh Mistress commanded.

 

"Yes," Egg agreed pitifully through her violated tears.

 

"Good little whore, you may go now, see you at 8 in the morning tomorrow for our next video call," the Flesh Mistress said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

 

Egg pitifully agreed and hung up the connection.

 

The Flesh Mistress stretched luxuriously, feeling fantastic. If he played this right then Egg would go on degrading herself every day for the rest of her life! That orgasm had been absolutely fantastic!

 

"That was absolutely beautiful husband," Sabrina said blissfully.

 

The Flesh Mistress smiled at his foul minded little wife, she was so wonderfully evil. Sabrina smiled back and the Flesh Mistress affectionately fingered Sabrina's asshole with a long elegant finger.

 

The Flesh Mistress had such wonderful things planned for the future, an avalanche of rape and torture that would violate the galaxy in the most sickening ways imaginable. 

 

The Flesh Mistress was one of the most depraved creatures in existence, a highly sadistic pedophile who delighted in corruption and violation. The Flesh Mistress was absolutely ancient, one of the oldest of the greater daemons of Slaanesh, created in the very first few hours of Slaanesh's existence during the fall of the Eldar over ten thousand years ago.

 

Like all Greater Daemons of Slaanesh, the Flesh Mistress was the living embodiment of a tiny fraction of Slaanesh's psyche. In a very real sense the mind of the Flesh Mistress was the mind of Slaanesh himself, at least a very small fraction of the mind of Slaanesh, and the Flesh Mistress perfectly embodied Slaanesh's character as a person. The Flesh Mistress represented Slaanesh in his aspect of the depraved surgeon.

 

From the sick medical experiments at Auschwitz to the depraved experiments of the Dark Eldar Haemonculi, the Flesh Mistress was the embodiment of every sick depraved doctor who ever lived. He had no specific gender identity and freely answered to he, she or any other gender pronoun, just as depraved doctors could be of any gender or sexuality. He was the all encompassing umbrella to cover evil doctors everywhere, broad and wide enough in personality to be a little bit of all of them.

 

The Flesh Mistress was second only to the most skilled Dark Eldar Haemonculi in medical knowledge and skill, perfectly understanding the anatomy and biochemistry of a wide range of living creatures, especially sentient creatures like humans and eldar. The Flesh Mistress could, and frequently did, improve on the biology of his patients, striving for biological perfection no matter the cost.

 

At the moment Liling was his current favourite test subject to trial some new procedures on. The depraved young woman was constantly in hospital anyway from her admirably excessive love making and it was very easy to tinker with her biology whilst giving her medical care. Liling was currently acid resistant, healed faster from cuts and was noticeably more insane after receiving a few experimental upgrades.

 

The Flesh Mistress was indifferent about Liling's wellbeing. She was ultimately expendable as all patients were, merely a plaything of meat and flesh to be moulded like clay.

 

The Flesh Mistress might be indifferent about Liling's wellbeing, but he still liked her. He liked her husband Augusta too for that matter. The pair were exquisitely depraved, the very model of what a young couple should be. Very few couples would use a chainsaw during sex the way they did, it restored the Flesh Mistress's faith in humanity to see such completely psychotic devotion to the lusts of the flesh.

 

Augusta was an absolute treasure, the embodiment of what the Flesh Mistress loved so much about the Sevenson Night Lords. It was because of their wonderfully corrupted gene seed that the Flesh Mistress had spent the last 15 years in constant contact with the Sevenson Cartel. For 15 wonderful years the Flesh Mistress had been experimenting with these exquisitely corrupted gene seeds and he had unlocked the secrets of how to make more of them in a lab.

 

Using Augusta and Luke Sevenson as biopsy donors, the Flesh Mistress had started growing scores of new Sevenson gene seeds in his grim laboratory. The Flesh Mistress would be able to create an entire army of these psychopaths, the first of many that would unleash rape and ruin on the galaxy.

 

The Flesh Mistress finished anally fingering Sabrina and walked elegantly out of the room with Sabrina running to keep up behind him.

 

The ship called the Mandy was now like a little slice of Slaanesh's own darkest hells, a place of exquisite human degradation. It had formerly been nasty, but far more pragmatic, a predatory slaving ship that efficiently gathered slaves and transported them to be sold at slave auctions without any unnecessary abuse that tended to hinder raw profitability. The new setup of the ship might be far less pragmatic and profitable, but it was FAR more fun!

 

Along every public walkway wall on the ship were chained defenceless naked slaves for the pleasure of the public who lived onboard. The Mandy now needed to raid planets at least once a week to keep up the stock of slaves, the death toll was absolutely wonderful!

 

Captives ranging from newborn to geriatric wept and screamed as horrible and unspeakable things were done to them. The entire ship echoed with an endless drone of suffering, the mixed sounds of weeping, screaming, groaning, yelping, shrieking and every other type of noise a person in pain makes. It was orgasmic to listen to, a little slice of the very hell the Flesh Mistress was born in.

 

The Flesh Mistress and Sabrina had fun with the captives as they passed, ripping them apart in agonising ways that they would not die quickly from, then walking on without killing them as they screamed for the mercy of death as their intestines hung from their open belly wounds.

 

It was great sport seeing the suffering and misery left in their wake, knowing that each of them alone had caused such pain. Unlike the psychopaths, the Flesh Mistress and Sabrina genuinely understood right from wrong. This moral knowledge made the acts of evil that extra bit sweeter, giving that shockingly intense stab in the heart that comes from deliberately violating ones own conscience. It was a rich and utterly sick pleasure, the pleasure of knowingly committing evil.

 

The Flesh Mistress and Sabrina were spiritually a million miles away from the childlike innocence of Augusta and Liling. This was no childish ignorance of good and evil, there was nothing childlike about it in fact. This was mature, fully grown evil, irredeemable and fully culpable. 

 

As said before, Augusta and Liling were not actually evil, they were so mentally damaged that they were almost perfectly innocent in their intentions. Compared to the raw irredeemable malice of the Flesh Mistress and Sabrina, our psychotic insane protagonist antiheroes Liling and Augusta were not actually evil at all.


End file.
